


Well, he sent me something.

by Elyjah_Brooks



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bellweather Unit Unity, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyjah_Brooks/pseuds/Elyjah_Brooks
Summary: Fluff with some smut and Unit unity(TM) sprinkled in.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Well, he sent me something.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing, especially smut. But this was just a little story for my friend. So I hope you all enjoy it.

“You know, if you ask someone to go to your cottage in the forest, it sounds all nice and romantic, right?” Raelle said while hanging off the bed upside down, “But like if you ask them to go to your cabin in the woods, it sounds like you’re going to murder them.”

Abigail looked over to Raelle and stared for a second, “Are- Are you drunk?” she asked.

“What? No. But like-” Raelle started.

“Butt dial, and booty call.” Tally giggled

“Oh, my goddess. They’re called connotations you shi-”

“Forgive me, father, for I have sinned,” Scylla interrupted Abigail, “Sorry, daddy, I’ve been naughty.” 

Raelle shot straight up at that, “Fuck!” she yelled after hitting her head on the top bunk, all the while staring incredulously at her girlfriend, and rubbing where she hit, face bright red.

Scylla got up and sat on the bed next to Raelle, who had now turned to sit normal, with her feet dangling off the edge of the bed so that she could check her head.

“Yeah, no.” Abigail exclaimed, standing up from her spot on the bed, “I’m done. None of you are allowed to talk anymore.” 

Scylla howled out in laughter, “Technically, you can’t tell me what to do.”

“No, but I can kick you out of the room.” She stared at Scylla with her arms crossed

“Touche,”

“Okay, moving on,” Raelle said, still recovering from her girlfriend’s comment.

Not even a minute later, the door burst open, revealing one Libba Swithe with a bottle of vodka in one hand.

“Don’t fret ladies,” She says, kicking the door closed as she walks in, “The party has arrived.”

“Oh great, just what we needed, another shitbird,” Abigail commented.

“Aw, did you miss me bed-wetter?” Libba retorted with a smirk

“You wish,” The other girl snorts while swiping the bottle from her hand and downing some.

Not even two hours later, all the girls were some variation of tipsy or drunk. Tally had taken Raelles earlier position of hanging off the bed, Libba and Abigail were in a heated game of slapjack, and the two other girls were curled together giggling on Raelles bunk. 

“Hey, you two,” Abigail said, gaining the attention of Raelle and Scylla, “Go be all gross and in love somewhere else.”

“This is my room, dumbass,” Raelle replied, sitting up.

“So? You’re gross and in love and shit and yeah,”

No one noticed Tally scrolling through her phone with a concentrated look on her face. A few minutes later, the redhead jumps up and crosses the room to Abigail.

“See this?” Tally said, shoving her phone in front of the other girl’s face.

“It’s an ocean? What’s so special about it?” She asked

“This is the dead sea. It’s one of the saltiest places on the earth. You know what the saltiest is?” 

“I’m going to regret asking, but what?”

“You.” Tally laughed while poking Abigail’s cheek, and getting her hand swatted away

“We’re headed back to my room guys,” Scylla says, standing up and pulling her girlfriend with her.

Tally got up, pouting, “You’re leaving?”

Nodding, Raelle pulls her into a hug, “I’ll miss you,” The redhead says.

“Hey!” Abigail yelled, standing up, “We have inspection tomorrow morning.”

“And you chose tonight of all nights to get drunk?” Scylla questions, earning a shrug from the other four girls in response, “Alright, let’s get you to bed Rae,” With that, she told the girls goodnight and dragged Raelle across the base to her room.  
_________________

Raelle groaned as the sun hit her eyes through the window, making her stir and awake.

“Morning, Rae,” Scylla said with a yawn.

“What time is it, babe?” Raelle asked, rolling over to her back.

“11:15,” Scylla answered while rubbing Raelle’s arm.

“Fuck!” She yelled, falling out of bed and rushing to get dressed, “I’m so late, why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“You were tired, you kinda got distracted last night,” She giggled, watching her girlfriend trip while putting on pants.

“Your ability to distract me is unmatched,” 

“Well, you were going on and on about how I was the most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen. And then started talking about how you’d fight anyone for my hand in marriage.” 

Raelle laughed, after picking herself, and jacket up and leaning down to steal a kiss, “Well, did I lie? But, I’m afraid that’ll have to wait since right now I have to go before I miss inspection, I love you.”  
_____________

“Shit! Am I late?” Raelle asked, running into the room, jacket half on, and shirt untucked.

“Nope,” Tally responded, “ I guess Anacostia’s running behind today.”

“Oh, thank goddess.”

“The hell have you been shitbird?” Abigail questioned.

“Where do you think? I didn’t know it’d take me fifteen minutes to run over here.” Raelle side-eyed, The other girl.

“You better be glad you-” She started to say

“Afternoon, ladies,” Anacostia interrupted.  
______________

“Hey, before you leave,” Abigail started after Anacostia left, “We’re getting dinner later if you and Scylla want to come.”

“Yeah? I’ll be there, and see if Scyl wants to come.” Raelle said 

“Meet upfront at six,” Abigail responded.

“Got it.” Raelle says, giving the girls a thumbs up, “Actually, before I head out, I wanted to talk about something with you guys.”

“What is it?” Tally questions.

“My dad. Well, he sent me something…”

_______________

“Hey, Scyl, I’m headed out. The girls said you should come with, or do you want me to bring you some food back?” Raelle asked

“Well, I mean, now that you mention it,” Scylla answered with a smirk, walking up to her girlfriend, “I can always eat.”

“Oh? Is that right?” She asked wrapping her arms around Scyllas waist

“Mhm,” Scylla responded. 

“Maybe we should do something about it then,”

Raelle trailed her hand down Scyllas waist till she reached the waistband of the girl’s pants. Slipping her hand into her pants, she slides her hand till it reaches her destination. “Damn you’re wet Scyl,” She comments, after feeling the damp spot on the front of her underwear, earning a moan from her girlfriend.

“Teasing isn’t nice, Raelle,” Scylla breathed out.

“Maybe not, but it sure is fun. Now shh” She replied

"Make me," Scylla said right before Raelle captured her lips while slipping her hand into her underwear. “Oh fuck, Rae,” she moaned, throwing her head back when Raelle slipped two fingers inside Scylla.

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” She laughed while changing her angle and curling her fingers, right before pulling out and going to her clit.“You know what, Scyl?” Raelle whispered into her ear, fingers working at the brunettes clit.

“What?” She moaned as Raelle started sucking and biting on her pulse point.

“I told the girls I’d meet them at six. So I better get going.” She said with a smirk, pulling her hand out from her girlfriends’ pants and starting to walk backward.

"What the fuck!" Scylla yelled at a retreating Raelle, a second later when she realized what had happened.

"What?" Raelle asked with false innocence, and a smirk plastered on her face.

"Don't you ‘what’ me, you know exactly what you did."

"Do I?" Raelle responded, her head cocked to the side. 

Raelle always knew exactly what to say and do to get Scylla riled up. 

"Yes, you do! God, you're insufferable sometimes," Scylla exclaimed, pointing her finger at her girlfriend.

"You love me," the other girl laughed.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Fuck me and find out.”

"Always so bossy," Raelle mumbled while walking back up to Scylla. Stopping right in front of her, Raelle looks up and cups her chin, while putting a hand on Scylla's hip. Rubbing her nose against Scyllas, Raelle smiles, “You never cease to amaze me with how beautiful you are, Scyl, god I love you.”

“I love you too,” Scylla said with a smile, “Now” she paused, a shudder running down her spine, “stop with the teasing and fuck me already.”

“Your wish is my command.”  
_____________________

“You’re late,” Abigail said without looking up.

“I was doing stuff,” Raelle responded.

“Oh, so I’m stuff now?” Scylla laughed, watching amused as Raelle turned bright red.

“Let’s go,” Tally interrupted, as she started walking off.

Upon arriving at the restaurant Raelle, and Scylla noticed someone sitting at the table the group was escorted to. They watched as Abigail leaned down to greet the girl with a kiss.

“Hey Swithe,” Abigail said, taking a seat next to her.

“Okay, hold up,” Raelle started glancing between the two girls, “When did this happen?”

“About a week ago,” Tally answered for them.

“Alright then,” She shook her head, pulling out a seat for her girlfriend, then sitting down.  
_______________

Waking up the next morning with Scylla’s head on her chest might just be the best feeling in the world. Better than sex better than anything. Seeing the sunlight cast over Scylla, making her look even more beautiful, causes Raelle to smile. They lay there quietly, just the two of them. Raelle feels Scylla start to stir awake and greets her with a kiss. Scylla just smiles at her and cuddles into Raelle’s chest.

“Marry me,” Raelle says, breaking the silence.

“Okay,” Scylla laughs.

Shifting so she could get a better look at her, Raelle looks down at Scylla, “I mean it, marry me.”

“Wait, what?”

“Hold on,” Raelle gets up and grabs something from her pants pocket, then crawls back into the bed.

She opens her hand to reveal a ring and presents it to Scylla, “How long have you had that?” Scylla asks, just staring at the ring in front of her.

“About a month, maybe? It was my mom’s. Dad sent it a little while back,”

“Rae… I- I can’t take this.”

“You can. This may not be how I imagined asking you. I wanted to do something better, but.” Raelle started, “ Scylla Ramshorn, I love you more than anything. And I want to spend my life with you. We’ve been through hell and back together. So I mean it, marry me.”

“Raelle, I don’t know what to say,” Scylla responds with a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Just say, yes.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing ass beta reader @chaotic_shitbird for helping me out on this one <3 make sure you go and check her out


End file.
